1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to automatic banking or teller machines (ATM's) and particularly to ATM's which may be installed in free-standing locations either remote from central banks or at locations accessible to customers in or adjacent central banks for dispensing paper money notes of one or more denominations.
More particularly the invention relates to a picker mechanism, having primary and secondary picker devices, herein sometimes called "multi-picker components", which avoids, overcomes and eliminates problems that have been encountered, in the operation of a picker mechanism having only a primary picker device, for example when picking paper money notes from a stack of notes composed entirely of new paper money, and also for example for picking paper money notes from a stack composed of circulated paper money having a random arrangement of notes of varying degrees of age, wear, stiffness or other physical characteristics.
Further, the invention relates to a new picker mechanism having primary and secondary picker devices, components or elements which in a first operative mode act in unison to pick paper money notes one at a time, from a supply stack of such notes confined in a security container, through a container access opening; and which mechanism in a second operative mode normally utilizes the primary picker component only to pick notes from a supply stack confined in such a security container through a container access opening, until a picking failure occurs, whereupon the picker mechanism is automatically converted or switched to the first operative mode utilizing the primary and secondary picking devices acting in unison to reestablish normal picking operation.
In addition, the invention relates to a multi-picker mechanism which normally operates in the first described mode when picking paper money notes from a stack of new paper money, and which normally operates in the second mode when picking paper money from a stack of circulated paper money notes having a random arrangement of notes having differing physical characteristics.
Also, the invention relates to a multi-picker mechanism having primary and secondary picker devices, elements or components that are switchable selectively between said first mode with engaged primary and secondary picker devices acting in unison to pick notes, and said second mode with disengaged primary and secondary picker devices with only the primary picker device acting to pick notes, wherein the switchable selectivity is under intelligent control to switch the engaged status of the primary and secondary picker device from the first to second mode of operation, or vice versa, when continued operation in one mode results in picking failure.
Finally, the invention relates to a multi-picker mechanism having two modes of operation, switchable one to the other, which is operatively connected with a confined stack of paper money notes in a predetermined selected mode of operation in accordance with the characteristics of the confined stack of paper money notes to be picked.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The picker mechanism of said application Ser. No. 194,338 is the only prior art known to applicants which picks and withdraws paper money notes from a security note container through a rectangular container access opening smaller in at least one direction than the dimensions of the note being picked.
However, it has been discovered in operation and use of said prior picker mechanism disclosed in said application Ser. No. 194,338 that where the supply stack of paper money is composed entirely of newly issued paper money from which a note is picked one at a time through a rectangular access opening of the aforesaid size in a security note container in which the stack is confined under some pressure, it is frequently impossible for the suction cup picker head of the picker mechanism to dislodge, separate or peel from the supply stack the note exposed at the access opening from the next adjacent note in the stack. This results in picking failure.
Further, it has been discovered that sometimes, when said prior picker mechanism disclosed in said application Serial No. 194,338 is used to pick notes from a stack of circulated notes, and notes, for example, having very limp characteristics are encountered, the limp notes tend to crumple or bunch up, and frequently it is impossible for the suction cup to establish effective suction cup engagement with the limp note. This condition also results in a picking failure.
Thus a need exists in the art for an improved picker mechanism which can reestablish normal picking operations of paper money notes confined in a security container as aforesaid, when the described types of picking failures, occur, and which improved picker mechanism is intelligently controlled to recognize the picking failure encountered and to adjust or switch picker mechanism operation from one mode to another to eliminate the picking failure recognized.
From another standpoint, since picking failures frequently occur when picking notes one at a time from a stack of new paper money notes in a security container, it is desirable normally to operate the new multi-picker mechanism in the first mode all of the time with the primary and secondary picker devices engaged or locked together and acting in unison so as to avoid a picking failure whenever notes are encountered during picking that tend to stick together. Further, when the multi-picker mechanism in the first mode, with primary and secondary picker devices engaged and acting in unison, is picking notes from a stack of new paper money notes and is involved in a picking failure, it has been discovered that disengaging the primary and secondary picker devices so that the mechanism operates in said second mode using the primary picker device only, will correct the picking failure and normal picking will continue.
Accordingly, it is desirable, when a sealed container with a supply stack of new paper money notes is being installed in an ATM, to selectively predetermine the status of the mode of operation of the multi-picker mechanism so that the mechanism is set in its first operational mode when the installation in an ATM of a container having a stack of new paper money notes therein is completed.
Still another condition can arise where picking failures occur when picking notes one at a time from a stack of circulated notes with a random arrangement of notes in varying conditions of age, wear and stiffness or limpness located in a stack in a security container. Normally it is desirable not to operate the new multi-picker mechanism in the first mode, but picking operations of circulated notes should be carried out in the second operative mode wherein the secondary picker device is disengaged and not active, and picking is carried out by the primary suction cup picker device.
However, when picking of circulated notes is carried out in the manner described immediately above, and a picking failure occurs, operation of the multi-picker mechanism must be switched to the first operative mode which we have discovered is effective to correct a picking failure when picking circulated notes. Such picking failure normally results from a very limp note bunching or crumpling up during picking so that suction engagement of the crumpled note by the primary suction cup picker device is not effective. When operation is switched to the first mode, the secondary picker device assists the primary picker device in reestablishing normal picking.
After normal picking operation of circulated notes has been reestablished, the operative mode of the multi-picker mechanism is switched back to the second mode of operation and normally so maintained until another picking failure is encountered.
Accordingly it is desirable, when a sealed container with a supply stack of circulated paper money notes with random arrangement of notes of variable age and wear characteristics is being installed in an ATM, to selectively predetermine the status of the mode of operation of the multi-picker mechanism so that the mechanism is set in its second operational mode when the installation in an ATM of a container having a stack of circulated paper money notes therein is completed.
Thus, in addition to the existing need described above, there is a need in the art for a picker mechanism that may be operated to avoid or correct the various types of picking failures that can occur, and which easily may be coordinated with various sealed containers having different kinds of paper money notes therein when such containers are installed in an ATM.